


Off

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coda, Double Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post "0-8-4". Phil Coulson is <i>tired</i> and has been since the Battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Phil Coulson is _tired_. Exhaustion has permeated his existence since the Battle of New York and it’s not going away. He supposes it’s because he died for a few seconds, but he’s not entirely sure. It’s not a midlife crisis, though, thank you very much. 

And contrary to popular belief, Phil is not stupid either. He doesn’t trust Skye – he knows exactly what she’s doing – but he trusts that she’ll do the right thing in the end. He’s proud of the team he assembled because they’re learning to work together. That’s what he needs. He misses the Avengers, too. At least he can keep an eye on them and can get reports from Fury and Maria.

Phil wants to feel something other than tired, but he’s not sure how to climb out of this well he’s trapped in. He wonders if the next case will pull him out of it, but the last two with this new team he’s created haven’t. He’s aware he should probably talk to someone, but he honestly doesn’t want to. Being in Tahiti again might be nice, but it isn’t going to help. Phil is sure of it.

He’s so tired of feeling … off.


End file.
